


Indications

by AyameMine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lev is a Russian skater, M/M, Stuff happens, Yaku is a coach, Yuri on Ice!!! AU, rating will eventually go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameMine/pseuds/AyameMine
Summary: As the ISU Junior Championship and Grand Prix in Helsinki rapidly approaches, the media begins carefully watching skaters around the world. Then, the competition rolls around and they get even closer. This is hard for Yaku, as all the reporters are focusing on how he feels about Lev going back to Russia to compete for them instead of Japan. It's also hard for Lev, who does not regret his decision of leaving, but rather his decision of leaving Yaku behind. With both feeling emotionally charged, more than a few other flirtatious figure skaters around, and the media lurking around every corner, it is sure to be a dramatic championship with a few broken hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first EP of Yuri!!! On Ice and got super excited and realised that Viktor lowkey reminded me of Lev and this monstrosity came out.

There were still two weeks until the media actually had clearance to start pestering people involved with the Grand Prix, yet Lev had already made a misleading statement to a news reporter in Russia and now there was people mobbing Yaku as he walked from his car to the doors of the Chuo multisport complex _in Japan_. Yaku called upon his publicity training that he had received ten years ago and began following robotic actions. He walked straight to the door and turned, allowing the reporters to ask a few questions. Immediately, a few microphones were pushed into his face.

"Yaku-san, how do you feel about Lev leaving Japan to compete for Russia?" A reporter inquired.

Yaku shrugged and put on his cold media smile. "I think Haiba-san knew what he had to do to succeed and did just that. I have no negative feelings towards him."

The reporters hurriedly scratched down his statement before coming back at him with another barrage of questions. Yaku listened closely, finally hearing one he would respond to.

"Yaku-san, are you feeling confident in your current athletes? Will they be able to beat Lev?"

Yaku took a breath and thought up another polite response. "I feel that several of my athletes have a strong chance at making the top ten, if not five. I also firmly believe that Kuroo-san's skills are advanced enough to carry him to the top three with a strong chance at first place."

Yaku quickly glanced at his watch, deciding he had a few more minutes to entertain reporters before going inside and beginning rehearsals. 

"How did you feel about Lev's recent statement towards the ISU regarding pair skating?"

Yaku wanted to get angry and call Lev an idiot and would do just that, but with much kinder and more professional words. 

"Pair skating has had a long history and to change it now would definitely be interesting; but, I believe that Lev is walking on thin ice with ISU right now and needs to watch what he says."

"Yaku," One reporter began before correcting himself, "Yaku-san, you used to do pair skating, correct? Did you ever skate with Lev?"

Yaku's polite smile grew a bit. "I did skate with Lev when we first began working together to evaluate his skills. I make it a policy to always do a student's first pair skate with them to assure that none of my other students are injured in the process."

The reporters all began asking the same question in different forms and Yaku began planning his escape.

"Yaku-san, did Lev ever injure you while skating together?"

"Was Lev the reason for your sudden hospitalisation during last year's championships?"

"Was your injury a result of pair skating with a student?"

Yaku smiled and waved at the crowd before walking inside the arena. The reporters dispersed, knowing they couldn't follow him inside without risking being kicked out by security.

 

Yaku walked down to the ice and laced up his skates. Then, he stood and watched his students warm up for a few more minutes before calling them in. Immediately, they all glided up to him. Yaku did a quick headcount. Shibayama, Inuoka, Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, Shirofuku, Suzumeda, and Konoha, all ready for practice. Yaku awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Good morning. Practice will be long today. At first, we'll be doing some quick evaluations as a group to make sure that everyone's techniques are fine. Then, we will be working on choreography as individuals or in some cases groups. If I am not working with you during this time, you can either take a quick break or play around and try to make some movements of your own. Any questions?"

Bokuto raised a hand, like always. Yaku smiled his tough coach smile, one that happened without him having to force it. "Yes, Bokuto?"

"Did you see that interview with Lev? He was all _Yaku's my life! I can't wait to love him this championship!_ "

Akaashi and Kuroo simultaneously wound up and smacked Bokuto on the back. Bokuto winced but got the cue to shut up. Yaku smiled at his students' antics.

"Yes, I saw that interview. It appears that Lev has not yet learned how to talk to media, nor has he gotten over the delusion that we were a couple when he was in Japan. Now, any relevant questions?"

The group shook their heads, prompting Yaku's next command. 

"Get on the ice in a line. If you are skating in pairs, skate with your partner. If you are skating individually, skate by yourself. If you are doing both of these, do the drill twice."

His students obeyed him and quickly formed a line at the far end of the rink. Yaku stepped onto the ice and set down two pylons, turning to the group upon completing his task and returning to the boards. "I want you taking off at the pylon. Questions?"

"No," the group responded.

Yaku smiled and glanced at his clipboard. "Alright, triple axels. First up, go now."

The practice began, Yaku watching his superior give feedback to the athletes.

"Bokuto! I told you to stop swinging your arms!"

"Sorry! I'll fix it!"

"Gorgeous sync, Konoha and Suzumeda! Keep it up and you'll make it to finals!"

"Akaashi and Shirofuku, watch your distance! No more than an arm's length apart!"

Soon, the skills evaluation practice ended, the main coaches left, and Yaku called in the group to begin choreography sessions. "Kuroo, you're first."

The rest of the skaters cleared the ice and Kuroo took centre ice, striking a pose. Yaku pressed play on his iPhone, the music beginning to play loudly. Kuroo began swivelling across the ice, his limbs energetically swaying as he took his first quad, a lutz. He then moved into a deep spin and ducked down, spinning faster and faster. Then, he was up again and going to complete his second quad, a toe loop followed by a triple axel variant. The music went quiet for a moment, allowing Kuroo to do some dramatic twists and turns to match the style. Then, he was up again and moving quick as the music increased. The singer's baritone voice rose higher, building energy. Kuroo matched it, completing his third quad, the salchow. Moments later, he was up again, doing a triple loop followed by a single flip. He immediately ducked down into a spin as the music got quiet, Kuroo slowly rising as the music got louder. With ten seconds left, he skated out of the turn, took his approach and completed a quadruple axel, followed by a triple axel, then a double. After that, Kuroo made a sudden stop and struck his ending pose as the song finished. The routine was beautiful and Yaku was awestruck. He applauded loudly as Kuroo skated up to him.

"Not bad for an old guy, huh?"

Yaku bristled. "If you're old, what does that make me?"

Kuroo laughed and patted Yaku on the back, a bit too hard for his liking. "Relax man. It's only a joke."

Yaku pulled out his clipboard quietly. "I've got a few notes for you but first, the axel. Do you think you'll be able to pull that off in Helsinki?"

Kuroo smiled and tapped the boards absent-mindedly. "It's easy for me. Watch, I'll be the first to complete it. My name will be remembered."

Yaku scribbled some notes on his clipboard. "Yeah yeah, Mister Hair. By the way, what are we planning to do about that?"

"Costumes?" Kuroo questioned.

"Yeah," Yaku deadpanned, "costumes."

Kuroo leant onto the boards. "I was thinking classic red dress shirt with black slacks."

Yaku scribbled that down on the paper. "That works, but how do you feel about suspenders and potentially, a hat?"

Kuroo shrugged and stood up straight. "Whatever looks best."

Yaku turned and pulled a damaged fedora out of his bag. "Redo your routine with this hat on and decide how you like it."

Kuroo obeyed and once again did his routine, this time with the occasional unsteadiness and a few falters. Yaku noted this on his board before pausing his music. 

"You are done for today. Hit the weight room or practice on another rink. Call Konoha and Suzumeda in."

Kuroo smiled and flicked his fingers away from his head in a mock salute. "Yes, sir!" Then, Kuroo dropped down onto the boards again, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I'm gonna kick Lev's ass in Helsinki through skating and through fighting if he keeps this shit up, just so you know."

Yaku smiled to himself. "I appreciate the thought but the media will be crawling all over you, Kuroo 'Prince Charming' Tetsurou. Especially after you win men's singles."

Kuroo straightened out again. "Hell yeah, I am. See you later, Mori."

Yaku waved his clipboard jokingly and shouted after Kuroo "That's Yaku-sensei to you!" before going onto the ice to greet his next group.

 

The day was long and Yaku was almost done. He was still trying to iron out Akaashi and Yukie's routine for ice dancing and it was not going well. The pair was brilliant when it came to pair skating, but ice dancing was a completely different story. Akaashi was naturally gifted at it from his beginnings as a ballet and ballroom dancer while Yukie was a wreck, constantly wanting to do independent spins and lifts inspired by her singles and lyrical background. Yaku watched as they tried to complete a spin, Yukie letting go of Akaashi's hand and spiralling way out, way further than regulations allowed. Akaashi ignored her and continued on the assigned routine, skating two strides forward and completing a double lutz. Meanwhile, Yukie did the same as Akaashi but coming towards him. Upon landing, Akaashi narrowly missed her and had to swerve violently and catch himself on the boards to avoid her spiralling body. 

Akaashi immediately pushed off the boards and skated towards Yukie. "THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE NO REGARDS FOR ROUTINE OR SAFETY, SHIROFUKU. I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE."

Yukie turned, obviously not ready to own up to her mistake. "ME? YOU THINK IT'S MY FAULT! LOOSEN THE HELL UP, AKAASHI! YOU'RE ALWAYS ABOUT ROUTINE! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR GLORY DAYS?!"

Akaashi shook his head and skated towards the boards. "Our glory days are when we are doing pairs because we both understand what's supposed to be happening. This isn't pairs. This is dancing. We have to be as one."

Yukie smiled tightly. "Well, if you just held onto me tighter, we wouldn't have this problem!"

Akaashi's eyes went wide and he recoiled from Kaori. "You're blaming me?"

Yukie nodded. "The man is the leader."

Akaashi's eyes got even wider. "That doesn't mean you don't have to put the effort in!"

"I am! You just aren't doing your job!"

Akaashi began hysterically laughing, having finally lost it. "We just wasted three hours struggling for this because you wanted to stay close for longer! What has my life come to?!"

Yaku skated towards Akaashi and touched his arm lightly. "Do you feel up to doing it again?"

Akaashi nodded. "Yes. I will do this."

Yaku nodded and skated off. "Both of you, centre ice."

Akaashi shook out his insanity and joined Yukie, twisting their bodies into their starting pose. Their elegant music started up and they began their routine. Upon their first spin, Akaashi did not let go, keeping Yukie close and morphing the movement into something else instead. This moderation continued throughout the song, Yukie always staying close. Yaku admitted, it looked good, but not good enough. If the behaviour issues kept up, Akaashi and Yukie would have to withdraw from their class. Luckily, Akaashi finally snapped into ballroom dancer mode and led Yukie through the rest of the steps. The routine began looking better and as soon as it was done, Akaashi asked to repeat it. The second run through was better as well, Akaashi smoothly leading Yukie through spins and dual moves. When the music finished, both cleared the ice. 

The day was over, the time being 20:37. Yaku sighed with exhaustion and packed up his things, the lights automatically shutting off as he left the rink. Tomorrow would be a shorter day, as it was the first of the three break days the athletes got before flying to Helsinki to begin intensive pre-competition training. He walked up to the complex's coffee shop and began ordering his coffee.

"Could I have an extra large black coffee."

The clerk began ringing him up before another voice cut in. "Make that decaf and add a large mocha, also decaf!"

Yaku narrowed his eyes and turned around to glare at Kuroo. "My money, my coffee."

Kuroo's face softened with worry. "You don't need that much caffeine. Get some sleep tonight."

Yaku's phone began vibrating in his pocket. "I'll sleep just fine."

Kuroo frowned as he paid for the coffees. "Taking Restoril or melatonin is not healthy sleep."

Yaku ignored the ringing in his pocket in favour of responding to Kuroo. "Who told you I'm taking sleep medication? I'm not."

Kuroo took the change from the barista and followed Yaku down the counter. "I just guessed. Now, hear me out on this: Why don't you do a last minute registration for the champs? You're still ISU certified. You could kick everyone's asses."

Yaku frowned. "I'm going for an appointment tomorrow. Even if I'm cleared to skate again, it's too late for this year."

Kuroo gave an exasperated sigh. "You and I both know those doctors are getting paid off to keep telling you you're not okay when you are."

Yaku turned away from Kuroo, willing his temper down. "Kuroo, I would if I could but I can't. You don't think I miss it?"

The barista handed their drinks over the counter. Yaku took his and sat down at a table, Kuroo following and sitting opposite of him. For a few precious seconds, they both sipped their hot drinks in silence. Then, Kuroo spotted something. 

"You've been picking again."

Yaku glanced down at his red knuckles. "That tends to happen when championships roll around. I've been trying to stop because I know it bothers you guys."

Kuroo's phone vibrated twice in rapid succession. The first thing he read made his face twist in anger before lightening up as he read the second notification.

"My medical student friend agreed to look at your charts and see if the doctors are making the right calls. Is that alright with you?"

Yaku shrugged and took a large gulp of coffee. "If that's what'll make you lay off, then sure. It's not like he couldn't find my medical records online anyways."

Kuroo sighed and tapped a response before rising from his chair. "I better go now. My mum's waiting for me at home."

Yaku copied Kuroo's actions, pulling his phone out at the end. "Have a safe drive."

Kuroo laughed as they parted ways. "Yeah yeah. Don't text and drive."

Yaku smiled to himself and didn't respond. Instead, he pulled out his phone and checked to see who had called him earlier.

**Lev Haiba- 3 Missed Calls (27/02/16- 20:43)**  
Lev Haiba- 2 Messages:  
(27/02/16- 20:49): Got time 2 talk?  
(27/02/16- 20:52): I miss u a lot. 

Yaku unlocked his car and threw his bag into the passenger seat before mimicking his bad with his body into the driver's seat. He sat there for a moment before typing a response. 

**To: Lev Haiba  
(27/02/16- 20:55): Leave me alone.**

Then, Yaku started his car and began the drive home.


End file.
